


Once Upon a December

by Lorelai3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Humor, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Modern Royalty, Murder, Other, Revolution, Royal Hales, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when the Hale family ruled over the country of Pleinelune. And a young Prince Derek celebrates the new year with his family, but their happiness will soon be shattered. When revolution sparks will he and his Grandmamma make it safely to Beacon Hills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There was a time, not very long ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of my first chaptered fic, based on the 1997 Anastasia. The story of the lost Princess who finds her way back to her identity and her family.
> 
> This is Derek's story. Please tell me what you think I accept all criticism. Lots of Love xox
> 
> I decided to give Derek a full name, I know from the show his middle name is S so I improvised.   
> His name meanings are: Diderik: Ruler (of the people)  
>  Salvador: Meaning saviour   
>  Hale: Lives in the hall

There was a time, not very long ago when we lived in an enchanted world, filled with elegant palaces and grand parties. No grander a palace than the Palace of Talia, named after her Majesty herself Her Empress Talia, located just north of the city of Wolf’s-Bane, located in a country just north of the United States named Pleinelune. The year was 2001; she had the beauty of a mythical sprite and the pride of a lion. She and her husband would not create war unless necessary, and would love whoever may pass they’re threshold until he appeared threat.

It was a glorious evening; Empress Talia had given the kitchen staff the night off to celebrate the New Year. The grand ballroom was filled with the dancing of royalty and nobility, elegant dresses twirling as they danced across the marble floor. All went well, a young Prince Derek ran into his father’s arms screaming of his enjoyment, moments’ later he would be back on the dance floor singing. He ran up to his mother with a smile.

“Mama, Can we stay this way forever?”

Empress Talia only smiled as she re-adjusted his crown. “Of course my baby boy, forever.”  
He turned to see his Grandmother walking through the room, seating herself on the large throne at the back of the room. She greeted Derek’s sisters, the girls smiling as she gave them all little gifts, but Derek was her favourite. He ran up to her with open arms, the woman picking him up and twirling him. She was a kind old lady; she possessed Talia’s smile and her eyes, eye’s that shone a beautiful colour under the chandelier lights. Her hair like Derek’s was dark and thick, pulled neatly into a bun. “Are you enjoying your night Derek?”

“Yeah I really am. Do you have to leave?”

His Grandmother the Dowager Empress smiled, she knew she would have to return to her summer home in Beacon Hill’s, California. Derek longed to visit but every time he would pack his stuff his parents would inform him of the cancellation. But he knew one day he would go there. She held out her hand a smiled; Derek took the gift and smiled. It was a simple key ring, with Beacon Hills in big red letters. “When you look at it you can imagine you’re driving up to the town’s sign post. We’ll be together there soon.”

Hiding around the corner curtain was a little servant boy, he would rarely talk, all the elder staff could get out of him was his last name, Stilinski. It wasn’t until Charles the eldest butler came over and grabbed him, pulling him from public view into the servant’s quarters.

It was only a few moments before midnight, the party was going well, but the minute the smile had reached Empress Talia’s lips it was as if a thunderstorm had formed over the heads of the Hale Royal Family. Across the ballroom floor crossed a dark and sinister figure. Dowager Empress stood up, forcing Derek to stand behind her. Empress Talia stood beside her younger brother Peter as the figure stepped closer. 

“You dare return?” she spat.

As the figure removed its cloak it revealed to be a man, a sickening figure with wrinkled skin and a scraggy beard, his robes were worn and ripped. Sat upon his shoulder was a small Albino bat named Bartok. He was once Talia’s confidant, they thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud, power mad and dangerous. His name was Mortem Occupavi; around his waist was a reliquary, decorated with skulls and snakes, it was glowing an acid like green.

“But your majesty I am your confidant.”

Talia took a single step, her dress trailing behind her. “You are a traitor to my family. I banish you.”  
Mortem laughed a sick laugh, “You banish me? I banish you, with a curse.”

He turned to face the crowed of quests that were watching him, the room was dark as if all the lights in the palace had gone. “You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Hale family line forever!” he spat angrily, holding up his reliquary until it shot a blast of energy towards the chandelier, falling from its fixtures and crashing across the marble floor.

During the dark of the night Mortem became consumed by his hatred for Talia and her family, and sold his soul for the power to destroy them. From within his reliquary a horde of green bat like creatures flew out, shrieking and wailing as they flew through the air. From that moment on the spark of unhappiness in Talia’s kingdom was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy their lives forever. The locals of the city stormed the palace, trying to tear down the iron gates while inside the residents and staff scurried through the vast corridors hoping to find survival. Derek was only in his pyjamas when his grandmother woke him, clenching onto his hand she pulled him through the palace. Men were ushering women and children, people were crying as they ran terrified. Derek stopped running and turned, “My key ring.” He shouted running back to his room, as he ran the tripped only long pants before jumping up and running on his room, his Grandmother ran after him shouting. He ran into his room and fell to his knees searching though his toys until he found it. His Grandmother locking the door as the sound of the angry mob grew closer. They backed themselves into the corner, Derek hiding into his Grandmother terrified. They’re eyes shot open as the wall beside them opened to reveal a door, the young boy Stilinski ushered them to escape through the servant’s quarters, Derek turning to thank him but before he could Stilinski had closed the door again, locking himself in the bedroom alone.

They ran for their lives, never turning back despite the endless screams and pleading of those around them, knowing it was a selfish act which tore them apart every step they took. 

Derek turned to his Grandmother whilst out of breathe, “Do you think my Mama and my sisters made it?"

The Dowager Empress covered his eyes carefully as she turned back towards the palace, the entire building covered in flame from its foundations upwards. “Keep running Derek. Keep up with me darling.”

As Derek and his Grandmother ran across the frozen earth beneath them Derek slipped. He turned to see the sinister Mortem grabbing his leg, “Please let me go, Grandmamma.” beneath them the ice began to crack. “You’ll never escape me child.” 

Derek screamed as he kicked, his foot colliding with Mortem’s face, the ice below completely cracked, the evil man soon sinking to his death as Derek and his Grandmother ran, leaving his reliquary alone on the ice. Bartok landed on the ice unable to help as he watched his master drown. They had just made it to the train station, littered with people trying to escape the clutches of the revolution. A couple of older men helped The Dowager Empress aboard the train as it began to pull away, Derek trying to grab a hold. 

He grabbed his Grandmother’s hand trying to keep up. “Hold on to my hand Derek. Derek hold onto my hand.”

“Don’t let go.”

As the train began to speed up Derek lost his grip, he screamed a terrified scream as he let go, falling to the floor and banging his head, falling unconscious immediately. The Dowager Empress screamed as she looked into the crowd of people, unable to see her beloved grandson. 

From that moment on The Dowager Empress could think of nothing but the loss of her family. She could not forgive herself for leaving her dearest daughter Talia and her granddaughters. Even her son Peter had periled.  
So many lives were destroyed that night, what had always been was now gone forever. And Derek, her beloved grandchild, she never saw him again.


	2. Have you heard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the revolution and a rumour has begun of Prince Derek's survival. Con-man Stiles takes the opportunity to find a look alike to pass off as the real Prince. When he meets an orphan with the same name and appearances but no memory of his past, he decides he's found his Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter, please tell me what you think I appreciate all feedback. Lots of love xox

It was now 2014, the city of Wolfs-bane was now a decrepit and run down place. Since the revolution and the rise of a cruel government the citizens had begun to regret the loss of the Royal family. Blanketed in snow, each building either lacked windows or a roof, workers shivering as they made their way home from work. All across the city were people trying to scrape by, in the distance the Talia Palace.

A group of women wondered through the streets holding their pay slips moaning, “Wolf’s-Bane is gloomy.”

“It’s bleak.”

“It has gone to ruin!” spat the eldest, “When I was younger the Queen made sure everyone was cared for but now, bah the government wouldn’t even talk you down from a ledge.”

As they passed a woman ran out of an alley way and across the snow covered cobbles and grabbed a man, turning in shock he greeted her. “Cassandra.”

“Norman, have you heard?”

He looked at her in confusion and shrugged. “No, what?”

“Have you heard there’s a rumour? Have you not heard what they’re saying on the streets?”

“Although the Queen did not survive, the son may be still alive.”

His eyes shot open and his mouth open, “The Prince Derek?”

“But please do not repeat.” She whispered as she ran, Norman running over to another group of citizens. He told them the rumour and they nodded, an older man removing his pipe from his mouth. 

“My wife Liza told me. It’s a rumour, a legend, a mystery.”

“Yes but only to be whispered through and alley way or through a crack.” He muttered as he pointed to a government guard. Within minutes the entire city was talking about the rumour of the lost prince. A woman winked at one man, “They say his Grandmamma will pay a royal sum for someone who can prince the young prince back.”

Walking through the streets listening to the gossip was a young man of 21; he had slightly tanned skin and beautiful brown eyes, a local heartthrob. He snuck over to a large abandoned building, being allowed in by a watchman he slid through the wooden door. He kept an eye out until he saw him. Stood beside the market stalls was his closest friend Stiles. His brown hair had grown in and was now floppy over his face, his eyes a luscious amber colour. “Scotty, on time.”

“I’m always on time Stiles you’re just usually late.”

“Meh that’s debatable.”

“Did you get sorted?”

Stiles let out a cheeky grin as he held out his hand, in it were three tickets. “Yup. Three tickets to California. That’s one for you, one for me and one for the Prince Derek.”

“That’s if we find a Prince Derek.” Added Scott.

“Come on it’ll be easy. Find someone to play the part, teach them what to say then hey presto.”

Stiles had come up with the plan a few months ago. Find a boy who would be about Derek’s age now, someone who matched the description and pass him off as the Prince. And get the $100,000,000 reward! Stiles knew that money would change his life. No more scams, no more lying.   
Just a normal life, maybe with someone he loved.

As they walked through the building walking past the dozens of market stalls claiming to sell something that belonged to the Royal family. 

“$10 for this painting, its Hale I swear.”

“Peter Hale’s pyjamas come on buy the pair.”

One man holding a silk tie grabbed Stiles arm, “I got this from the palace, and it’s one of the boys.”  
Stiles handed him a dollar, “Thanks, he’ll be needing this.” He said with a wink as he took the tie. He and Scott kept walking until they reached their ‘flat’. It was a grubby little room behind the market with one bed and a few pillows on the floor, but that was soon to change. “Ready to ditch this shit hole?”

Scott couldn’t help but smirk, “Yeah.” The two packed their stuff, which wasn’t much. Scott owned a few comics and a few bits and bobs but Stiles, he had a few t-shirts, two pairs of jeans and a red hoody, that was his legacy. They said a farewell to their ‘home’ and took off, grabbing the first cab down town to their new temporary accommodation, the Talia Palace.

A few miles away there was an orphanage, run down, decrepit and miserable. Much like the elderly woman that ran it, her cares weren’t for the children but the work they did for her. Stood in the snow covered garden was a young man, jet black hair and green eyes. He stood in a pair of black jeans, tattered and worn. He stood shirtless, his abdominal muscles covered in sweat. 

“Derek are those logs chopped?” came a whiny voice from behind him, the young man rolling his eyes as he turned to see the old woman hobbling over to him. Her back was hunched and her hair matted and grey. “Yes Ms. Haggith.” Groaned the boy as he turned to face her.

“Good. Now I have found you a job, in the fish market in town. Go and pack your things you leave in an hour.”

Derek was lost for words, a cocktail of emotions flowing through him. Finally he was leaving this hell hole but at the same time it was home, he didn’t want to leave the other children he had grown to care for. Reluctantly he went inside to pack, he pulled out an old suitcase and groaned it came to his attention that the only things he owned he was wearing, that and a beat up leather jacket, the sleeves covering his hands. 

After being mobbed by the screaming children begging him to write and visit Derek made his way outside, Ms. Haggish standing at the iron gates in the snow tapping her foot. “Now Derek when you get to the road there is a fork, take the left into town.”

Derek wasn’t listening to a word she was saying, he simply waved and smiled at the children waving from every window of the run down building. As she continued to ramble on she turned to see he was paying no attention, she scoffed as she grabbed his arm.

“For years I have clothed you and fed you, I put a roof over your head a-”

“And bent over backwards to care for me I know.”

“How come you remember that but you have no idea who you are?”

Derek frowned as he looked down at the snow, he didn’t know. He only remembered waking up in the train station with no clue to whom he was, just the Beacon Hills key ring in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the big red letters, whoever gave him that must have loved him. 

“Ah yes. Beacon hills. So you want to find your family?” she said with a sympathetic voice, Derek biting his lip and nodding. She simply scoffed as she forced him out of the gates, locking them behind him. “Bah it’s time you took your place in life. In life and in line, and be grateful too.”

Derek let out a growl of anger at the bitter woman as he stormed off down the cold icy road, not bothering to turn around. “Be grateful Derek.” He mocked in a gravelly voice.

“I am grateful! To get away!” he shouted into the distance. He kept on walking; shoving his feet through the snow until he came to a sign post at the fork in the road, left pointed to the village and a life of being Derek the orphan forever. Right read ‘Wolf’s-Bane 3 mile’

Derek stared at the sign and then pulled out the key ring again, if he went right maybe he could find his family, the ones who loved him and who missed him and would love him. He looked up to the sky and frowned, “Send me a sign, a vision, anything?”

He stood there for a few seconds but nothing, letting out a sigh he fell to his knees, there must be some way to find his family? 

Moments later out of the snow popped a puppy, a snow covered little mutt. He was a Yorkshire terrier, his fur black but beige on the whiskers and his paws. The puppy running over to Derek and jumping on his face, the young man bewildered. He grabbed the puppy and placed it down on the ground, “Go away buddy I’m waiting for a sign.”

The pup grabbed the key ring from his hand and began to run, Derek standing to chase him. “Give that back you.”

It wasn’t until the dog stopped and dropped the key ring that Derek realised where he was. He was going right, looking down at the puppy he smiled. “You’re my sign huh?” 

The mutt’s tail was wagging and his tongue hanging out, yapping a cheery yap. Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breathe; if he was to do this, he had to see it through to the end. He began to walk along the snow covered road, now with a little companion. “You know I’ll name you Pooka.”

The dog’s tail began to wag again as he barked, Derek smiling as the little fluff ball ran ahead. He kept walking despite the fact his toes were numb, Pooka wrapped in his leather jacket to keep him warm. “Oh my God how much further?”

Derek rolled his eyes as he looked ahead to see a hill of snow, great another thing to get past. He took a deep breath as he held Pooka close to his chest, one step at a time he climbed the hill, his legs getting stuck in the deep snow. His breathing began to hitch, feet growing numb as he finally reached the top. As he looked up he saw it, the large city of Wolf’s-bane. 

Although it was run down and decrepit, Derek couldn’t help but adore the wonder. This was new to him; he’d only seen this place once when he was wondering around the train station all those years ago. Pooka jumped from inside of his jacket and landed on the snow, shaking it off he began to run down the snowy hill towards the cobbled streets. Derek grinned as he started to chase him. As he reached the streets he took it all in, he was on his way to finding his family. He called Pooka over to his side and made his way to the train station.

He queued for twenty minutes in the cold at the ticket booth at the station, shivering as he waited for the man in front to hurry up. “Next.” Called an ugly man from the boot, his large neck reminding Derek of a bullfrog. 

“One ticket to Beacon Hills please.”

The man didn’t even acknowledge Derek as he lit his pipe, “Exit visa.”

“Exit visa?” Derek asked in confusion. 

“No exit visa, no ticket!” shouted the man as he slammed the doors of the ticket boot, Derek stepping back in shock. “Fine you cranky old bastard.”

Derek began to walk away before and old woman grabbed him, she had a shawl covering her hair and her back was arched. “Psst boy.”

“Can I help you?” 

“Visit Stiles, he can get you what you need to leave, but you didn’t hear from me!”

“Where can I find a Stiles?”

She pulled Derek down to her level and whispered in his ear softly, “At the old palace.”

She pushed Derek away before walking away in a hurry, almost afraid that someone would hear her. Derek looked at her in confusion before looking down at Pooka. The puppy stared at him before barking, his way of telling Derek to get a move on. Derek smiled as he made his way through the streets, walking the long distance towards the old palace.


	3. Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Derek wondered through the cold streets he finally finds the Talia Palace, and hopefully this 'Stiles' he's looking for. He unwittingly agrees to be a part of Stiles' and Scott's con but his journey for the truth causes an old evil to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think :) xox

Derek continued to wonder the streets of Wolf’s-Bane, every civilian he tried to speak to either ignored him or told him not to speak and to leave them be. Further downtown in an old run down theatre, Stiles and Scott were holding auditions to find their ‘Derek’. 

Scott and Stiles stared at the countless men wondering up to the stage to impersonate Derek Hale. There was a sailor who was as gay as gay can be. There was a man in his late thirties who didn’t match the age but claimed his name was Peter. And finally a skinny camp boy who said he was Derek before grinding on a chair thinking it was an audition for a porn video. The two rolled their eyes as the last ‘Derek’ walked off the stage. The two stared at each other as if to say ‘let’s go home’.

On their way out of the theatre they bumped into a boy, the other man shouting “Watch it” as he and his dog made their way over to an old man. “I’m looking for the Talia Palace for Stiles.”

“Don’t be ridiculous nobody has lived there in years.” Spat the old man.

Derek rolled his eyes as he continued to walk, stomping through the snow until he found an old sign post pointing towards the Talia Palace. He had finally found it, an old Palace just beyond a set of crooked iron gates. Derek wondered up to the large palace, covered in a layer of snow, each window and door boarded up with wood, its large gates buckled and broken, the entire area deserted other than Derek and Pooka barking around his ankles. 

Derek squeezed through the gates, his feet sinking further into the snow. He made his way through the courtyard until he reached the boarded up doors, Pooka squeezing through a slight hole and made his way inside. 

“Pooka come back.” 

Derek rolled his eyes; he knew he’d have to go in anyway. He pulled the wood until it ripped from the entrance, falling on his bum the wood fell in top of him. He made his way inside; it was dark and dingy, everything broken. The ornaments fallen smashed on the floor, the curtains and drapes ripped and tarred. After the revolution that took the lives of so many the palace had fallen to ruin, raiders and looters storming the grounds for anything that took their fancy. Grande paintings torn down from their fixtures, chandeliers broken into thousands of pieces across the marble floors and priceless valuables and memories lay tattered and tarnished. Derek wondered up the large staircase, wondering through the corridors until he found a room with a table decorated with candelabras and plates, wine bottles and cutlery, all covered in thick layers of dust.

“This place, it’s like a memory from a dream.” Said Derek as he picked up one of the plates, settling it down he wondered through the large doors behind him. He had entered a large ballroom, the gold linings and the grand architecture where crumbling, battered and old. The large walls filled with grand portraits painted with oil and acrylic. He stood on a staircase overlooking the ballroom and removed his coat, letting it fall to the floor. He turned around to see a portrait, a portrait about 30ft tall fixed to the wall. Although stained with dust he could see the figures, it was a family all dressed in royal attire. There was a man stood wearing medals and a crown, his arm around the figure next to him, a woman. A beautiful motherly looking woman dressed in a purple dress, a glistening crown upon her beautiful black hair. Two girls stood beside the man, both with light eyes and brown hair, dressed neatly in royal golden dresses. Finally beside the woman there was a little boy painted with such detail, holding what appeared to be his mother’s hand, bright green eyes and a mischievous grin. They looked like such a happy and loving family, Derek stroked the fabric of the painting, why could he not have that?

He turned to see the rest of the ballroom empty, he felt a strange feeling in his mind, and he knew this place for a reason that was unclear. He could hear a melody in the back of his mind, a familiar lullaby he must know.

Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings, once upon a December

As Derek twirled he turned to face the empty ballroom, his tired eyes playing tricks on him as the dust erupted from the portraits hanging from the ceiling. Ghostly figures formed from the clouds of dust, each taking shape of men in suits, women in flowing, glimmering dresses each dancing gracefully. The lights of the chandeliers burst to life as the glimmering ghosts began to fill the ballroom. He began to sway lightly, his feet slowly gliding across the carpet beneath him, ghostly figures of nobility an royalty forming beside him. The women held on to their dresses as they bowed and the men placed an arm in front of their torsos, a truly regal figure.

Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

With a rush of adrenaline and enchantment Derek ran into the centre of the ballroom, the elegant figures dancing around him. From the large portrait erupted the family, the two girls formed, gracefully walking down the stairs smiling. They rushed over to Derek smiling, their dresses flowing as they circled him, placing rings on his fingers and a crown upon his head. He stopped and wrapped his arms around himself. 

Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

He twirled again and as he did his torn old clothes from the orphanage transformed into a beautiful suit, he turned to see a series of suitors, one of them grabbing his waist and as the melody filled the room they began to waltz. As he was twirled another grabbed him for a dance, then another and one final suitor.

Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an amber. Things my heart used to know, things it used to remember

He twirled once more until he glided into the arms of the woman from the portrait; she placed her hands in his as they danced; a dance a child would have with a loved one at a wedding or a party.  
As they came to a stop she placed a kiss upon his head before her gloved hand graced his cheek. 

And a song someone sings, once upon a December

Derek let out a single tear as he fell to the floor. “Hey.” Derek heard from behind him. Derek’s eyes shot upon as the glistening dresses, the handsome suits and the ballroom full of nobility disappeared. He turned to see a boy stood on the balcony pointing. Derek stood up and began to run, the figure chasing after him followed by a darker haired boy. “Hey, hey wait listen you look like you’re enjoying yourself but just what do you-” the boy cut himself off as he looked up, he stared at Derek who was now stood in front of the large portrait, he noticed they eyes of the boy were identical to the little boy’s in the portrait. 

“Excuse me love how did you get in here.” Asked the darker haired boy, the other stopping him, 

“Scotty, do you see what I see?” 

The other boy Scott gasped as he looked up at Derek, his jaw dropping open. “Can it be?”

“Listen.” Spoke Derek, “Are you Stiles?”

“Who wants to know?”

“I need travel papers, I was told to look for you here even though I can’t tell you who told me and why are you circling me?” spat Derek. 

“Nothing it’s just, you look so much like, it doesn’t matter. Your name is?”

“Derek.”

“Derek..?.” 

“Yeah.”   
Stiles’ eyes shot open, he couldn’t believe his luck. “Any last name?”

Derek took out his key ring and began to stare at it. “This is going to sound ridiculous but I don’t know my second name. I was found wondering around when I was 8 years old and I don’t remember anything.” 

Stiles stared at the taller man for a few seconds before drawing his attention back to reality. “That’s perfect. So Derek where is it you want to go?”

“Beacon Hills, California. I don’t know why but this key ring tells me that I need to go to there.”   
Answered the taller boy as he played with the key ring in his hand, Scott was stood behind Stiles with Pooka in his arms. “Oh he likes me.”

Stiles simply rolled his eyes as he pulled three train tickets from Scott’s pocket, waving them in the air in front of Derek as he tried to grab them. “Well we happen to be going to Beacon Hills, with three tickets. But unfortunately the other ticket is for him.” Stiles pointed to the little boy in the portrait, Derek took another look before both boys linked into him either side.

“We are going to reunite the Grand Duke with his Grandmother, the Dowager Empress.” Added Scott, his voice confident and triumphant. “In fact you do kind of resemble him.”

“The big green eyes”

“The Hale eyes”

“Talia’s chin”

“The sisters smile”

Derek’s eyes shot from boy to boy as they spoke either side of him, his eyes finally shooting forward as they came to a halt. “Are you trying to say you think I could be Derek Hale?”

He looked up to see another portrait, an older woman dressed just as beautifully and as enchanting as the others. She was holding the hand of the little boy from the other portrait. Both boys nodded smiling.

“Ok at first I thought you were crazy Stiles but now I honestly think you’re both mental.” Added Derek as he took Pooka from Scott’s arms, the little dog growling as Stiles tried to pet him. Stiles simply grabbed Derek by the arm and pulled him back.

“Have you never thought I mean the resemblance is uncanny, besides even public photographs of Derek as a child resemble you.”

“Well I don’t know I barely remember what I looked like. In the orphanage there was no mirrors for children, no photographs, no public visits just four walls. But yeah I guess every lonely little boy wants to be royalty.”

Scott placed an arm around the boy, “And somewhere one little boy is. Besides the name Derek does mean people ruler, a fitting name for a prince.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he walked away, Stiles jumped in front of him. “Think about it, you don’t know what happened to you, no one knows what happed to him.”

“You want to go to Beacon Hills, and his only family is in Beacon Hills.” 

Stiles looked at his watch smirking, he grabbed Scott and began to walk off. “Well we hope you find what you’re looking for, but our third ticket is for Derek.”

The two began to walk off, back down the stairs and into the ball room. Derek turned to face the portrait again, slightly touching the fabric; the woman seemed so familiar, so loving.  
As Stiles and Scott walked Scott grabbed his arm. “What are you doing we have the little cutie in the palm of our hands, just tell him our brilliant plan.”

“What tell him about the reward money? Why split it three ways dude?”

Scott huffed as he crossed his arms. Liam chuckled. “Five. Four. Three. Two. One!”

“STILES”   
Stiles smirked as he turned to see Derek running down the stairs, Pooka trying to keep up. “Stiles wait. Nobody knows what happened to Derek, I mean what’s to say I’m not a Prince or a Duke or whatever Derek was right?”

“Yeah, go on.”

“So if I’m not Derek the Empress will Know right away and it’s all an honest mistake, right?”  
Scott grabbed Derek as wrapped and arm around him again. “But if you are the grand Duke, you will have found your family, who you really are.”

“Y-Yeah exactly.” muttered Stiles as he starred at Derek.

“Imagine the last heir to the Throne, the last of the Hale’s. Grand Duke Diderik Salvador Hale.” said Scott with a grin, the three walking across the marble floor. However high above them, tucked tightly into the groves of the ceiling architecture sat Bartok the bat, beside him Mortem’s old reliquary as he listened to the humans speak. “Derek? But that’s impossible the Hales are all dead.   
They’re dead. Dead, dead, dead.”

As he turned he realised the reliquary was glowing, something it hadn’t done in a long time. “You’re glowing? Am I supposed to believe this thing woke up after all these years just because some kid thinks he’s a hale?” Said the Albino bat with confusion, the reliquary hissing as a small green demon escaped before turning to smoke. “Alright stop with the smoke people. But that must mean, Derek’s alive?”

As the glowing got brighter Bartok tried to pick the object up, as he did he felt his little hands stuck to it. “Oh boy” 

The reliquary shot down from above and directly into the marble floor, Bartok screaming as the object dragged him through the earth, through dirt and slime, passing through a volcanic chamber, through unworldly fluids until finally they were in a dimension unrecognisable. Filled with floating stone, skeletons of creatures unknown to man and in the centre was a large floating island. Bartok and the reliquary crashed into a rock. 

“Who dares to interrupt my solitude?” shouted a large voice behind them. Out of the shadows appeared Mortem Occupavi, still dressed and looking the same as when he fell through the ice into the cold waters that night. He grabbed the rodent from the floor and growled, as he looked at him he gasped. “Bartok? My faithful Bartok.”

The Albino bat’s little jaw dropped as he looked up at his ‘deceased’ master. “Master? You’re alive?”  
Mortem let out a laugh as he placed the bat on a rock, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh. He pulled off his hand from his arm as if it were a glove, the small bat letting out a shriek. “Master you’re hand!”

“I am a walking corpse Bartok! Trapped here in limbo!” spat Mortem.

“And I know why you’re here master because I saw him. Derek!”

Mortem grabbed Bartok and as he did his left eye fell out, the bat managing to grab it before it fell to the floor. “Derek alive?”

The bat nodded as he flew up and popped the eye back into its socket, Mortem gritting his teeth.   
“And that’s why I’m stuck here in limbo, my curse is unfulfilled!”

He collapsed to the floor, his left leg falling off. He let out a groan of annoyance, sobbing a pathetic sob. “Look at me I’m a wreck. I’m falling apart. If only I hadn’t lost my gift from the unholy powers and the key to my own.”

Bartok picked up the reliquary from the floor and held it in front of Mortem. “You mean this?”

Mortem let out an excited gasp, smiling a sick grin as he snatched it from Bartok’s small hands. 

“Where did you get this?”

“I found it on the ice.”

Mortem reattached his leg and stood upright, holding the reliquary in his hand, now glowing and spitting out green shots of lighting. “At last my dark purpose shall be fulfilled. And the last of the Hale’s will die!” he shouted, as the lighting bounced around it began to crack the rocks around them. Mortem began to let out a sickening laugh as he began to walk, walking over to what appeared to be an altar. 

“Come my minions rise for your master, let your evil shine! Find him now, fly ever faster!”  
He placed the reliquary onto it and from inside erupted a horde of the green creatures, all flying upright towards the surface world. 

As Mortem watched his minions fly a sick grin decorated his face, the craving for vengeance was almost visible in his eyes. Bartok stood a few feet away quivering at his master’s revived anger.


	4. Runaway train!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio had left Wolf's-Bane, leaving behind their memories and lives in the hopes of finding Derek's past. Will they make it to beacon Hills safely after evil invades the train?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcome, let me know what you think :) xox

Back in the reality above, Stiles and Derek sat in a train carriage compartment. Not saying a word both just stared out of the window, both going to talk but no words managing to form. Both were grateful when Scott stepped into the carriage with Pooka in his arms, the small dog jumping into Derek’s lap.

“Did we have to bring the dog?” muttered Stiles.

“Yes we did have to bring the dog.” Answered Derek, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘problem?, Pooka growling at Stiles. “Well he doesn’t like me and I don’t like him! I don’t know what his problem is.”

“Maybe you’re the problem.” answered Derek as he stroked Pooka’s head, Stiles rolling his eyes as Scott tried to hold back a laugh. 

“So are you going to miss it?”

Stiles stared at him in confusion, “Miss what?”

“Pleinelune. It was your home.”

“It was a place I once lived.”

“So is Beacon Hills going to be your new home?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, sick of the endless questions. “What is it about you and home for fuck sake?”

Derek simply frowned as he took out his key ring, twirling it in his hand. “Home is something every normal person has. I just don’t understand how anyone could take it for granted.”

Stiles listened carefully to those genuine words, Derek may be big and muscly but he was damaged. Left alone and lost all those years, Stiles kind of wanted to hug him. “Don’t worry you’ll have a home soon.”

“Thanks.”, Smiled Derek.

“And if it all goes wrong you can always go back to the orphanage.”

Derek growled at the man, “I’d rather die, but I’d kill you first.”

Scott let out an uncontrollable laugh at Derek’s comeback, “He has a mind of his own.”

“Yeah well I hate that about a guy.”

“Urgh shut up.” Spat Derek.

“You shut up. I don’t care what kind of attitude you had in that orphanage but you lose it here. Dick.” 

Derek’s eyes shot open at Stiles’ words, the young man standing up and storming out of the carriage with a growl. Stiles crossed his arms in a huff. “Do I sense an unspoken attraction?”

Stiles punched Scott in the arm, “Attraction? To that sourwolf, please.” Replied Stiles as he too stormed out of the carriage. Scott picked up Pooka and held him towards his face, “I only asked.”

Pooka’s only reply was a lick on Scott’s nose. An hour had passed and Derek was asleep, lying on the carriage seat with Pooka between his arms. Stiles stared at the figure, he may be a brat but he’s kind of cute he thought. Scott was wondering the corridor, reading his travel papers to make sure they were believable. Everything looked fine until he overheard a couple behind him. “They’re always changing things Ingrid. Last month the papers were blue, now they are red.”

The moment Scott heard those words he panicked, pushing them out of the way he ran back to the carriage to grab Stiles. The other man smiled as he walked, “This is what I hate about this government Stiles. Everything’s in red!” he groaned as he held up his travel papers, the other man’s mouth falling open. “Oh shit. Right we’ll move to the baggage cart. Get the bags and I’ll wake grumpy.”

Scott began grabbing the luggage as Stiles leant down to softly shake Derek, the darker haired boy’s eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Stiles. “What?”

“We have to go.” Was all he said as he grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him up, he only just managed to grab Pooka as Stiles pulled him to the baggage cart, locking the door behind them. Derek crossed his arms and smirked at the two boys’ as they frantically ran around the cart. “They’re wouldn’t happen to be anything wrong with the travel papers would there?”

The two turned to Derek and smiled awkwardly, both trying to think of a reasonable excuse. Stiles stepped forward and grabbed Derek’s hand, “Of course not you’re Grace. I just hate seeing you forced among the commoners.”

Derek couldn’t help but feel something warm at Stiles touch, both simply smiled as they held hands for a few seconds, before the carriage began to shake, an explosion from behind them. As the three turned they saw the cart behind them detached due to the explosion, the three of them gasping in shock. “Well there goes the dining cart.” Scott muttered.

They soon realised they were speeding, Stiles running over to the small window to look at the control car, the door just beyond the window. He yanked open the door and made his way through, looking through to the driver’s cabin he saw there was nobody there. Panicking he ran back to the others, “Nobody’s driving this fucking train.”

“Don’t they just run on electricity or something?” asked Derek innocently. Stiles simply stared at him before rolling his eyes. “You really haven’t been on a train before have you?”

“I’ve spent the last ten years sleeping on a damp floor what do you think?” spat Derek at Stiles’ attitude. Scott telling them both to stop bickering whilst they dealt with the fact they were on a runaway train. What the three didn’t realise was the group of green demons clinging to the underside of the cart, them being the sick creatures that unchained the other carriages’ and disposed of the driver. 

Stiles’ mind was in overdrive trying to find a way to stop this train, upon seeing chains lying in the corner of the baggage cart he knew what to do. He ran over and grabbed them, storming over to the open space that was once the tail end of the cart. He lowered himself down, holding onto the metal frame just above the wheels. “Scott, throw me the rope.”

Scott took a step forward before falling back and landing in an open suitcase, Derek quickly grabbing them and lowering them to Stiles. “Not you.”

“Scottie’s busy at the moment.”

Stiles didn’t have a comeback; he simply grabbed the chains and wrapped them securely around the underlining of the train. He grabbed the end of the chain with a hooked end and through it like a lasso towards the tracks, as it gripped onto the tracks the train began to slow, the trio sighing with relief. That was until the chain snapped and they were back to square one. “At least we’ve got plenty of track.” Smirked Stiles.

After hearing another large bang they turned around, the green demons had formed together to destroy the bridge between the two mountains, although they didn’t see the creatures they knew something was wrong. “No we don’t Stiles. In a few minutes we’ll be dead.”

Stiles couldn’t be bothered to react to Derek’s comment, he simply grabbed the luggage they needed and then grabbed the other men’s arms. “Ready to jump?”

“NO!” shouted Derek. 

“Well you’ll have to be.” Spat Stiles as they stood on the ledge of the cart, the tracks rushing past them. Derek grabbed Pooka; Scott had his eyes tightly closed. “Well this is our stop.” Added Derek sarcastically. Within seconds the trio had jumped from the speeding cart and into the soft snow that lined the tracks. They all brushed off the snow, Pooka doing what dogs do, shaking off the snow starting from his head and shaking off his bum. 

“Well that was fun.”

Stiles stood up and looked like he was about to vomit, his face turning pale as he held onto Scott for support. “I am never riding a train ever again!”


	5. If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may have survived the train crash, but can Derek escape the voices haunting his nightmares?
> 
> Each step closer to Beacon Hills seems to stir something inside of Derek and Stiles, a mixture of memory and emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think I appreciate it :) xox

Deep down in limbo, Mortem observed the event through his minion’s eyes. He let out a roaring scream of anger, digging his nails into the wall and clawing deep into it. He collapsed onto a rock, leaning over it in distress, his thumb falling from his hand. “Gee master you should watch your stress levels, it’s a killer.” Said Bartok as he picked up the thumb and placed it back onto his master’s hand. 

“My nephew Izzy was so stressed that one day he died mid mango. And he was a fruit bat, no meat, or blood even.”

“How can I remain calm Bartok when that little brat lives?”

Bartok walked over to the reliquary, picking it up as he turned to his master. “Well I guess this thing I broken.” He said as he threw it, Mortem gasping in horror is it grew closer towards the floor. He held out his arm, his hand popping off and stretching across the room, held together only by a few veins. 

He grabbed it in time and his hand retracted back to his arm. He turned to Bartok and grabbed him, squeezing the little bat tightly. “I sold my soul for this. My life, my very existence depends on this.   
And you almost destroyed it.” He spat through gritted teeth as he threw Bartok over his shoulder, the little bat crashing into the wall and landing on the floor. “Geez I’m sorry. Now that your plan failed do you want me to give it a go? I’ll give him a punch, then a bite and then I’d kick him sir.”

Mortem grinned as he held the reliquary up to his face; using the long nail of his index finger he stroked it, the horrific sound like nails on a chalk board. “Oh I have something else in mind, something more enticing, something more…cruel.”

After walking for what seemed hours from the train tracks the trio had found themselves walking down a country lane. Derek sitting on the suitcases as Stiles read his map. Scott was twirling and dancing mid-air. “Kira I’m coming.”

Derek looked up confused, “Who’s Kira?”

“She is the Grand Duchesses niece, a tender loving little muffin.”

Stiles was frantically waving his arms at Scott telling him to keep quiet. Derek stood up and raised an eyebrow. “Why are we going to see her? I thought we were going to see the Dowager Empress herself?”

Stiles let out a sheepish grin as he twiddled with his fingers, Derek’s eyes narrowing as he grew impatient with Stiles. “Well nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without passing Kira’s tests first.”

Derek held up his hands as his mouth fell open slightly, Scott still dancing behind them. “Oh no. No, no, no! Nobody told me I had to prove I was the Grand Duke. Show up yes, look nice fine, but lie?”  
Stiles grabbed him by the shoulder as he began to walk away, almost knocking him off his feet. “you don’t know it’s a lie? What if its true?”

Derek simply scowled at him as he pushed his hand off of him. He went to walk away again put Stiles jumped in front of him, “Look I just think this is something you need to see through to the end.”  
Derek walked past him and stood on the bridge over the little river, looking into the reflection of the still water. Scott stood beside him smiling, “tell me dude, what do you see?”

“A random nobody, with no past and no future”

“I see a strong young gentleman, who has shown a royal and regal command. And I know my fair share of royalty?”

“How?”

“My mother was a member of the imperial court.” Scott added with a smile, Derek felt reassured. Stiles popped up behind them. “So are you ready to become the Grand Duke Derek?”

Derek rolled his eyes as he began to storm off, only stopping when he heard Scott’s words. “There’s nothing left for you back there. Everything is in Beacon Hills.”

Derek took a deep breath, he looked down at Pooka looking up at him, tongue hanging out with excitement. “Right guys, start your teaching.”

The two smiled at Derek’s words, grabbing his arms as they began their lessons. “You were born in a place by the sea. You rode horseback.”

“Horseback riding? Me?”

Scott nodded as they walked, “You made faces and terrorised the cook.”

“Was I wild?”

“Like a wolf.” Muttered Stiles

“But you’d behave when your mother gave that look.” Added Scott as he scowled at Derek  
Over the next two days the two shared all their knowledge of Royalty with Derek, Scott showing him how to walk with his chin held high. “Shoulders back and stand up tall.” Said Scott as he placed a book on Derek’s head. “If you can walk confidently without dropping the book then you’re doing it right.”

Derek felt ridiculous as he took each step slowly, one foot in front of the other gently, the book staying balanced. The next task was the eating like royalty, sat on the back of a cart driving down the road eating from a tin of beans. “Now elbows in and sit up straight.”  
Derek did so, his back straight as he held his fork in his right hand. “And never slurp the quale.”  
“I never cared for quale.” Derek added with a dramatic flair. Scott let out a laugh as he nudged Stiles with his elbow. “He even said that like a Hale.”

Other tasks included learning to ride a bike; Derek was slouching of the handlebars at first until Scott pulled his chin up. Derek felt more confident and looked even more graceful as he rode, Pooka in the bike’s basket. “If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.”

“If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it.” Derek copied for reassurance. Other tasks included horseback riding, Stiles getting the grumpy old horse. Scott taught Derek how to correctly bend when having a crown placed upon his head, Derek bowing slowly as Scott placed a flower crown over his black hair. Stiles watched from a distance smiling, Derek was getting good at this. 

Half way to the Californian coast on the top of a double decker bus Derek sat in-between Scott and Stiles with Pooka on his knee, the two showing him pictures and photographs. “Next we memorise the names of royalty” Said Scott as he handed Derek a picture of an old man with dark hair sitting on a throne.

“Now here we have Kropotkin.”

“Shot Potemkin” added Stiles.

“In the Botkin” Scott said as Derek simply nodded and said oh. “And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka.” Derek stared at the photo of a drunk old man wearing the blue sash of the Hale’s. Scott held out the Hale family tree, Derek trying to memorise all the names and the faces. “The Baron Pushkin he was short!”

“Count Anatoly.”

“Had a... ?” asked a pancaking Derek.

“Wart!”

“Count Sergei wore a feathered hat.”

“I hear he's gotten very fat” shouted Stiles.

“And I recall his yellow cat!” added Derek as he continued to read the family tree.

“I don't believe we told him that” whispered Scott to Stiles.  
After teaching Derek almost all they knew the trio had found themselves along the coast of California, Beacon Hill only being about two days away but for now they needed to rest. They found themselves a little B&B along the coast, placed neatly on the cliffs overlooking the cerulean blue ocean. As Stiles and Scott carried the bags inside Derek simply stared out into the wide ocean. He had never seen sand before, or the ocean or in fact anything other than the snowy surroundings of the orphanage. He took a deep breath and took in the salty smell of the sea, letting the breeze glide over him. He simply stood and enjoyed the moment before Scott tapped on his shoulder. “We have a problem.”

Derek raised his eyebrow, “There’s only one room.”

“So?”

“Well I’m taking the couch so that means you and Stiles have to share.”

Derek’s eyes shot open, “OH no, no. No I am not sharing with that hyperactive spaz.”

Scott placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder, “Just try and get on with him ok?”

Derek took a deep breath and nodded, “Ok I will.” 

Scott smiled as the two made their way inside, after taking a short nap Derek made his way to the dining area. As he walked in he admired the B&B’s function room, a room filled with decorated tables and a glamorous dance floor. As he wondered into the dining area he was stopped by Stiles, the younger boy handing him a bag. “Here I bought you a suit.”

Derek’s mouth fell open, his front teeth slightly on show. He fluttered his eyelashes softly, Stiles bought him a suit? But Stiles hated him.

“T-thanks.”

“N-no problem, now go try it on.” He said before walking away, Derek waiting until he was out of sight before running upstairs to try it on. In the function room Stiles and Scott sat playing chess, Stiles moving his bishop, “Check mate.”

Scott groaned at his loss, however that was until he looked up to see Derek walking in. Stiles also looked up and the two couldn’t believe their eyes. The orphan they had found wearing worn clothes and a beat up leather jacket was now wearing a slim fitted black suit with a skinny black tie. The jacket and pants showed off every muscle and his fine figure. Stiles couldn’t form words, just stuttered a ‘wow’ before falling off his chair. 

“You look great, and now you learn to dance” Scott bellowed as he helped Stiles up off of the floor, pushing the two together, both gulping as Derek placed one hand on Stiles’ shoulder, and his other in his hand. Stiles placed his other hand on Derek’s waist and oh God he accidentally stroked his abs. “One, two, three, one, two, three.”

The two were now dancing in sync, Stiles led as the two slowly glided across the dance floor. Derek was staring at the floor trying not to step on Stiles foot but when he looked up Stiles met his gaze, he stared into those Beautiful green eyes. “Y-you look good in that suit.”

“Thanks.”

“You should wear it.”

Derek let out a smirk, “I am wearing it.”

Stiles gulped as they continued to dance, without thinking he pushed Derek into a twirl, the other boy coming back towards Stiles and their fingers interlocking once more. “I’m just trying to give you a-a…”

“Compliment?”

Stiles nodded as they continued to dance, without realising their faces grew the slightest bit closer, Stiles was now inches away from the stubble on Derek’s cheeks. “I’m feeling a little dizzy.”

“P-probably from all the spinning”

Derek simply nodded as the two stopped, now they were just stood with their hands on each other’s bodies. “We should stop.”

“We have stopped.”

Stiles simply gulped again, trying not to go into shock as he held onto Derek’s waist. Derek went to lean forward, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips grew closer. “We have stopped.”  
Stiles jumped away from him before they could kiss, rubbing his hand through his hair as Derek stepped away awkwardly. Scott simply rolled his eyes at the two as he stroked the top of Pooka’s head. “Maybe we should go to bed.”

Derek nodded as he turned and left the room, making his way up the stairs and into their room He removed his suit, folding it up neatly and putting it back in the bag. He went into the bathroom and began to fill the bath tub, thinking himself naughty for adding bubble bath. He stripped down and got in, feeling the warm water soak his body. Why was he falling for Stiles?


	6. Jump, into the Hale curse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles share a night that they never thought they would have, the two being at peace until Derek's mind is twisted. As our young Prince sleeps soundly, he may never wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly smut, pure gay sex so if you don't like it I'm sorry. Not going to lie I love bottom Derek so here it is. Also this chapter is a little angsty so enjoy :) x o x

Chapter Five  
Stiles soon followed into the room, stripping down to his boxer shorts. He noticed Derek’s key chain sitting on the table, picking it up he inspected it. He vaguely remembered something from his past about a key ring, but it probably wasn’t important. He heard the bathroom door open, turning he saw Derek stood there in nothing but a towel, both boy’s gulped and stared at each other.

“I-I erm, I didn’t realise you were in the bath.”

“It’s ok. Listen Stiles we need to talk about something.”

“Y-yeah we do.”

But neither said a word, the two just jumped forward and grabbed each other, Derek wrapping his arms around Stiles’ neck as he put his own hands on Derek’s waist. Stiles took the lead as he twisted Derek’s hips, forcing him back onto the bed. They parted lips as Stiles began to leave a trail of kisses down Derek’s neck, moaning at the sensation.

“Fuck Stiles” he muttered as he placed a kiss on the moles along his cheek. Stiles hands were wondering up and down Derek’s chest, as he sank his teeth into his shoulder blade. He began kissing his way down his abdominal muscles, leaving a trail of kisses along his v-lines before removing the towel. He grabbed Derek’s dick in his hand, slowly sliding up and down as he listened to him moan, gently taking it in his mouth. Derek moaned loudly at the feeling, feeling nothing but absolute bliss as Stiles continued to pleasure him. Derek grabbed Stiles by the hair and threw him onto the bed, leaving his own mark on the pail skinned boy, a series of rough kisses that would turn into bruises. 

He removed Stiles’ boxers and took his cock into his mouth without hesitation, the smaller boy’s arms collapsing as he feel to the bed in a mixture of confusion and lust.

After a few minutes he pulled Derek up, the two kissing before Stiles flipped Derek over softly, kissing and biting his way down the boy’s back, his shoulder blades sticking out and his back arched. Stiles slid his tongue across Derek’s hole, Derek letting out a whine of unfamiliar pleasure. He continued to do so, his tongue deeply exploring Derek. He balanced himself on his knees, his own cock level with Derek’s bum. “Please Stiles, do it!”

“Is this your first time Derek?” he whispered softly into his ear. “Yes but I don’t care!”

Stiles was gentle, he made sure to avoid any discomfort to Derek. As he entered him he could feel his muscles clenching and his breathing hitch, he entered a little bit more slowly as he watched the beautiful sight that was Derek quickly grow to enjoy the sensation. Making love to Derek wasn’t a cliché of him asking for it harder or asking, or Stiles saying ‘you like that?’

It was a simple case of two people connecting, sharing something special. As Stiles came he could feel Derek doing the same. Derek’s knees gave way without warning as the two collapsed onto the bed, Derek was the first to smile as Stiles kissed his cheek. “Wow!”

The two put on some nightwear after cleaning off before getting into bed, Derek turning over and forcing his bum up towards Stiles, hinting towards a spooning position. Stiles simply smiled as he put his arm around Derek’s waist.  
“Stiles?” muttered a sleepy Derek.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s my dog?”

“Don’t worry, Scott has him.” 

“Good” yawned Derek before drifting off to sleep. Both Stiles and Derek were now soundly asleep, Stiles with his arm wrapped around Derek’s waist, placing a sloppy and sleepy kiss on the back of his neck. “Sweet dreams your majesty.” The two were completely gone, dreaming softly. 

As Derek and Stiles slept in their bed, legs and fingers intertwined, Mortem watched through the eyes of his minions that sat outside looking in, watching him sleep peacefully. “Aw there he is, asleep in his little bed” Cooed Bartok.

“And pleasant dreams to you prince, I’ll get inside your mind where you cannot escape me” Taunted Mortem in a soft tone.   
From under the door entered a ghostly cloud of green smoke, slithering around the room like a snake, up the bed where it circled Derek’s head. The green smoke transformed into a collection of butterflies, fluttering around his head, influencing his dream.

Inside Derek’s mind he was sat by a river, in nothing but light blue swim shorts. He looked up to see a girl, one of the girls from the painting in the palace. She smiled as she ushered him to follow. He stood up and began to follow her and the butterflies. In reality Derek was now stood up from his bed, still asleep.

He left the hotel thinking he was following the girl to the edge of the river, but the cruel reality was that he was stood only a few feet away from the cliff’s edge. In his dream he saw below in the river the other girl and the man. All splashing around having fun, they looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and waved, unaware he was waving to the sharp rocks below.

“Come on, jump in” shouted the man.

Stiles went to pull Derek in closer he felt nothing but soft sheets; sitting upright in the bed he noticed he was alone. “Derek?”

He looked to see the door wide open, without thinking or reasoning he ran out of the door, rushing down the stairs to see the front door wide open. He ran out in a panic trying to find Derek, he looked across the field to see the boy stood beside the cliff. “DEREK!”

Derek turned to look away from the family swimming in the lake to turn to face Stiles; before he could focus he heard a demonic voice. He turned to face the lake to see the man and girls turn into bat like demons, “Jump into the hale curse” Screeched the demon.

Derek was now growing hysterical, the demon jumping up and grabbing him trying to pull him into the lake that had now turned into lava. He began to kick and scream thinking the demon was pulling to his death. His eyes only just began to flitter open when he realised the one pulling him was Stiles, trying to force him away from the ledge. “Derek! Derek its ok it’s me.”

Derek was now crying hysterically, dazed and confused as he tried to resist Stiles. “The cruse, the Hale curse” He screamed.

“Curse? Derek what are you talking about.”

Derek simply collapsed into Stiles’ arms, the other boy wrapping his arms around him holding him close, whispering soothing words into his ear. “I keep seeing faces, so many faces.”

“It was nightmare, you’re safe now.”

Deep down in limbo Mortem began to scream at yet another failure, collapsing to the floor, his head falling off. His now upside down head that lay on the floor stared up at Bartok, the little bat scared. 

“Easy now master, this is no time to lose your head.”

“You’re right, I am calm, and I am heartless. I have no feelings what so ever. I feel a sudden onset of clarity Bartok.”

The bat simply looked at him in confusion, “I’ll have to kill him myself, in person.”  
The little bat’s eyes shot open at his Master’s words. “You mean physically?”

“You know what they say, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself” laughed Mortem as his body picked up his head from the floor and reattached it with a click. “But that involves going topside.”

“Exactly, besides I have fond memories of Beacon Hills. Killing the last of the Hale’s with my bare hands” He muttered through gritted teeth.

“But you’re dead! You are literally falling apart. How do you suppose we get to Beacon Hills in one piece?”

Mortem grinned as he grabbed the albino bat in his hand, “I thought we’d take the train.”  
He let out a sick laugh as the two shot up from the floor and up towards the ceiling, crashing through the rock and rubble, through the earth above until they crashed through to the surface, they were in Beacon Hills. As Mortem stood up straight and wiped the dirt from his robes he breathed in the air. 

“Ah if I had breath I’d definitely enjoy this.” He said before bursting into a sick laugh. 

Bartok simply fell to the floor unable to move, shaking with horror. “You know Master I didn’t sign up for this!”

“When I used my power to give you a voice you signed up for whatever I tell you Bartok”

“Ok I get it you gave me speech so I’m your sidekick.”

“And don’t forget it you miserable rodent.”

Bartok simply rolled his little eyes, he kind of preferred it when his Maser was gone It was quieter, less stressful and God there was less craziness. He missed sitting reading gossip magazines and eating stolen bagels in the Talia Palace.


	7. The boy who opened a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Scott, Stiles and Pooka have finally made it to Beacon Hills and Derek is only moments away from finding his family. But the Dowager Empress refuses to see any more boys claiming to be her Derek. With all hope lost Kira comes up with a sneaky plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, give me your honest feedback it's all appreciated :) love ya's x o x

Within a large building, one of Beacon Hill’s oldest buildings in fact sat an elderly woman. The Dowager Empress sat in her seat holding onto her cane. She looked like she did before the revolution, graceful and beautiful. The only difference was her once black hair was now all grey but still neatly in a bun, and her skin was more wrinkled. She sat with her nice Kira, her brother marrying into the Yukimura family. They were ‘interviewing’ another Derek, a boy with dark hair and the same appearance but the Dowager Empress knew it wasn’t him.

“Uncle Vernon was from Transylvania; Uncle Boris was from Texas and every spring w-”

“We’d take picnics to the shore on Sunday. My boy you are not my Derek!”

Kira stood up and ushered the boy out of the room, closing the door leaving only her and her aunt in the room. “How did you know?”

“My dear girl that young man had blue eyes, my Derek’s eyes were green.”

“Oh.”

“No more!” Whispered the elderly woman. 

“I could have sworn he was real. I mean he was real he was human but not our real. But most of what he said I remember happening like when we used to play together. Next time I will think of extra hard questions.”

“NO!” shouted the old woman, Kira looking up in surprise. 

“My heart cannot take it anymore. I will see no more boys claiming to be Derek.”

Not far down the road the three boys sat in the back of a Taxi having left their luggage in a hotel down the road, on their way to the Dowager Empresses’ residence. “Where was Uncle Boris from?”

“What if Kira doesn’t recognise me?” Derek interrupted.

“She will you’re Derek! Now where was he from?”

“Texas?”

Stiles nodded when he answered, they had just pulled up to the house. Scott grabbing Pooka and jumping out of the taxi, Derek simply froze and grabbed Stiles hand. The other boy began to slowly stroke it with his thumb, “Come on you’ll be fine.”

The three walked to the door as Scott rang the doorbell, a maid answered before being pushed out of the way. A girl appeared at the door, her face showing a mix of emotion of lust and awkwardness.   
“Kira ‘The Kitsune’ Yukimura” said Scott as he held out his arms. “Scott McCall, why do you call me a Kitsune?”

“Because when I see you I feel a bolt of lightning jolt through me” He answered with a smirk. The girl smiled as she ushered them in, Stiles and Derek following Scott into the dining room. 

“Kira, may I present the Grand Duke Diderik Salvador Hale.”

Kira began to circle Derek, her eyes shooting open. “Well he does look like Derek. But so did many of the others. Where were you born?”

“In the Talia Place, west wing”

“Correct, and how does Derek like his tea?”

“I don’t like tea, just hot water and lemon.” 

An hour had passed, Derek answering all of Kira’s questions with ease. That was until they had reached the final question. “This question may seem impertinent but indulge me, how did you escape during the siege on the palace?”

Stiles stood leaning on the mantelpiece and rolled his eyes, how could he not have prepped him for such an important question, he shot around to see Derek thinking, playing with the key ring that we now wore around his neck.   
“There was a boy who worked in the palace, he opened a wall. Sorry that’s crazy walls opening”   
Derek muttered before letting out a nervous laugh. Stiles eyes shot open in amazement, Derek really was the Grand Duke, he should know for he was the boy who opened the secret door in the wall. Scott grabbed Kira’s hand, “Well, is he a Hale?”

Kira stood up grabbing the tea tray, “Well he answered every question.”

Scott jumped up grabbing Derek’s hands, “You hear that dude you did it! When do we see the Empress?”

Kira frowned as he turned away, “I’m afraid you don’t. The Dowager Empress simply won’t allow it.”  
Scott took the tray from Kira’s hands and stared her directly in the eye, “Come on babe surely you know a way to arrange a meeting with the Dowager Empress.”

It was as though a light bulb sparked up above the girl’s head as she grinned, “Do you like the Pleinelian ballet? I believe they are playing in Beacon Hills tonight. The Dowager Empress and I love the ballet. We never miss it.” She said with a wink towards Scott, nobody noticing Stiles leaving the room. 

Scott noticed him leave and ran out leaving Derek and Kira alone, once outside Scott burst into hysterics, pulling Stiles into a hug. “WE DID IT!”

“We are going to see the Dowager Empress tonight, were going to get the $100,000,000.”

Stiles didn’t show the same excitement as his friend, he simply let out a weak smile as Scott celebrated. “Dude he is the Prince.”

“I know he was fantastic, I almost believed him. Oh and Kira…”

Before he could finish Derek ran out with excitement. “Kira wants to take us shipping for the ballet, to the mall. I have no idea what a mall is but I can’t believe I’m going to one!” Shouted Derek as he jumped on the spot, this once tough loner who was raised under a strict regime was now jumping for joy like a child, and Stiles could only think ‘good’ he deserved it.

A few hours later the four left the Channel store, the three boys dressed in the finest of suits and Kira in a lovely black lace dress. She linked her arm into Scott’s and Derek linked his in with Stiles’, the four making their way through the mall of Beacon Hills. Derek had never been to anywhere like this before, and endless row of shops that went on for what seemed like Miles. Derek looking in every window and whatever he took an interest Kira bought, apparently that’s what ‘potential cousins’ do for each other. He walked past a shop called ‘The Doggy Design’, inside hundreds of dog toys and treats. Derek rushed over and picked up a rubber chicken. “Pooka would love this!” he said like child. Kira paid for the toy along with a months’ worth of dog food and other treats. They continued walking around when they found a woman selling flowers, Kira buying two roses, placing one in Scott’s lapel, Derek doing the same for Stiles.

“Oh we must go for food!” She said with excitement as she dragged the boys to a lovely French restaurant called ‘Can-Can’, based on the Moulin Rouge. As they sat at their table a group of cancan dancers began to perform, once they had cleared the dance floor couples began to gather. A young man named Danny walked passed and asked for Derek’s hand, he accepted and soon the two were on the dance floor gliding happily, Scott and Kira soon following. Stiles could only look onwards at the Prince; it was killing him knowing that he truly was Prince Derek.


	8. Soon you'll be, home with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to reunite The Dowager Empress with Derek but she will not hear of it, that doesn't stop him from stealing her car and forcing her to face him. Is Derek the lost Grandchild she yearned to see again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter, let me know your thoughts :) x o x

After their shopping experience Kira and Derek stayed behind at the hotel to get ready, Stiles and Scott stood outside waiting in their fine suits, complete with top hats. Scott began pacing backwards and forwards nervous as Stiles simply sat on the cold steps.

“We don’t have anything to be nervous about, he’s the prince.”

“I know, I know.”

“No! You don’t know!” spat Stiles as he stood up, Scott looking up at him in shock.

“I was the boy, the one who opened the wall. Derek had run into his room to find his key ring, the Dowager Empress followed him. I told them to escape through the servant’s quarters. He’s the real thing Scotty.”

Scott stood for a moment as he took it all in, he couldn’t believe it. Derek, their Derek was the real Prince?

“That means our Derek has found his family, we have found the heir to the Pleinelian throne. And you-”

Stiles stood up and cut him off before he could finish his sentence, “Will walk out of his life forever!”

“But”

“Princes don’t marry kitchen boys.”

“I know but…”

“We go throw with this as if nothing has changed!”

Scott scowled at Stiles, “We have to tell him!”

“Tell me what?” the boys heard from behind them, the two turning to see a freshly shaven Derek wearing a beautiful men’s Channel overcoat. Both boys let their mouths hang open at the sight of Derek. That lost orphan they found in rags at the Talia place, dancing across the ballroom was now dressed in Channel, looking like the royal he was. 

Stiles could only stammer and stutter as he held out his arm. “T-tell you how beautiful you look.”  
Even though he was a big and muscly man Derek was blushing like a schoolgirl, he took Stiles hand as they made their way inside the theatre, Scott doing the same for Kira. Before they entered Derek stopped Stiles with an 'oh'. He pulled out a rose from his jacket and placed in on Stiles' lapel, smiling as he did so. As they made their way inside Stiles popped to the bathroom as Derek made his way up to the top of the stairs, one of the staff taking his jacket, Stiles came out of the toilet and looked to the top of the stairs seeing Derek, he couldn’t believe his eyes as he looked upon Derek wearing a beautiful Channel suit. He let out a smile as Stiles ran up the stairs to escort Derek into the auditorium. The boys took their seats, Stiles handing Derek a pair of Opera glasses, holding them up to his eyes he looked over to the balcony to see Kira sat with the Dowager Empress. 

“Please let her remember me.”  
Stiles noticed Derek’s leg going up and down, he grabbed his hand trying to get him to settle. “It’s going to be fine. Just enjoy Sleeping Beauty.”

Derek tried as he turned the Opera glasses towards the stage, watching the Pleinelian ballet’s performance of Sleeping Beauty. For almost three hours he sat filled with nerves, until the end of the performance when Stiles grabbed his hand. “Come on, show time.”

The two made their way towards the Dowager Empresses’ booth, both as nervous as each other. Derek refused to let go of Stiles’ hand, the other boy smiling and placing a kiss on his cheek. “It’s going to be ok, let me go in and introduce you properly.”

Derek held on to Stiles hand, “Look we’ve been through a lot together.”

“Uh huh”

“And I just wanted to…”

“Uh huh...”

“Well, thank you I guess. Yes thank you for everything.”

“Derek I...”

“Yes?” replied Derek as he stepped forward. 

“I’m, I’ uh.”

“Yes?”

“I wanted to wish you luck I guess. Good luck. Well here it goes.” Stiles said with a weak smile as he entered the booth, the door not closing properly letting Derek hear every word. “Please inform her majesty, the Dowager Empress that I have found her grandson, the Grand Duke Diderik Salvador Hale.”

Derek could hear Kira’s bad acting, “Oh no the Dowager Empress shall see no one.” She said flamboyantly with such a dramatic flair. “You can tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duke Diderik’s to last me a life time. 

“Oh you better go!”

Stiles ignored and push past her, pushing through the curtains until he was only a few feet away from the Dowager Empress. “Please just let me…”

“Now if you don’t mind I would like to live out the rest of my lonely days in peace!”  
Kira tried to usher him towards the door but he wouldn’t budge. “Your Majesty my name is Stiles I used to work at the palace…”

“Well I have never heard that one before!” she spat.

“Wait please, don’t go, just hear me out!” he cried as she went to leave.  
The Dowager Empress held up her hand to silence Stiles, “I know what you’re after. I’ve seen it before, training young men in the royal ways.”

“But if your highness if you just listen.”

“Haven’t you heard?” shouted the elderly woman, ringing the bell for security. “I’ve had enough! I don’t care how much you’ve fashioned this young men to act like him or sound like him! In the end it never is him!”

Stiles was now at the Dowager Empresses’ feet almost begging. “This time it is him!”

“Stiles Stilinski? I’ve heard of you! You’re that con-man from Wolf’s-Bane, holding auditions to find a Derek look-alike!”

Derek could hear every word, holding his hand over his mouth as he gasped in horror, Stiles was playing him like a fool. Stiles was literally begging now, “But your majesty we’ve come all the way from Wolfs’-Bane…”

“And others have travelled from Timbuctoo.”

“But if you’d just listen…”

“How much pain will you inflict upon an old woman for money?” Remove him at once!” Security was now in the room; two large men grabbed Stiles and pulled him from the Dowager Empresses’ sight, flinging him into the hallway, at Derek’s feet.

“It was all a lie wasn’t it?”

Stiles was shaking his head trying to reassure Derek. “You were just using me as a con to get her money?”

“No, no, NO!”

Derek stormed away almost in tears, Stiles chasing after him frantically. “Look it may have stared out that way but it’s different now because you are Prince Derek”

“Stop it! From the very beginning you lied. I not only believed you I…is that why you slept with me? To get me to play along?”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm and pulled him towards him, “Look Derek when you started talking about the wall and the little boy listen to me that was...”

“NO! I don’t want to hear about anything I said or remembered just leave me alone!”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm one more time before he turned around, his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted together. He landed a punch right across Stiles’ check, as he fell to the floor he stormed off. Twenty minutes later and Stiles was still waiting for a cab, he turned to see the Dowager Empress getting into her private car. He took this moment as a sign and jumped into the driver’s seat before the driver had a chance. He put his foot on the accelerator and began to drive, the Dowager Empress almost falling off her seat. “Johnathan slow down!” she ordered.

Stiles turned to face her, “I’m not Johnathan, and I won’t slow down not until you listen!”

The Dowager Empresses’ jaw dropped as she observed who her driver really was. “YOU, how dare you? Stop this car at once!” she demanded, bashing her cane against the floor. “Not until you listen!” spat Stiles as he pulled up outside of their hotel. He jumped out and opened the passenger door, the Dowager Empress simply ignoring his gaze.

“You have to talk to him!”

“My dear boy, from the minute I lost my Derek that night I have had hundreds of charming young men stand before me pretending to be my grandson. I am assured you have groomed and pampered this young man into thinking he is my grandson but I can guarantee he is not. I have accepted the truth now leave me be.”

Stiles gritted his teeth as he rolled his eyes at the woman. “You madam are an idiot.”

“I beg your pardon?” she said with disgust.

“Look I know you are the Dowager Empress but that does not give you the right to judge Derek. He has survived all these years without anyone but a bitch of an orphanage owner looking out for him. The minute I saw him stood in the ballroom of the Talia Palace I thought hey this could be a great scam. But not anymore!”

The Dowager Empress looked what could only be described as intrigued. “Go on.”

“How did you and Derek escape the palace hmm? Was it by any chance a servant boy opening up a door in the wall telling you to run out through the servant’s quarters?” The Dowager Empresses eyes shot open, she had never revealed that story to anyone. Nobody could know that unless they had been there.

“You? You’re the servant boy who got us out! You saved his life, and mine.”

“Yes I did. And I’ll be damned if I let you waste that life giving up on Derek Hale your only surviving grandchild.”

Stiles let out a sigh, “He sat in front of Kira, I hadn’t even told him what to say when she asked how he escaped with the he told her of how a boy opened a wall. He called himself crazy for that.”  
The Dowager Empress simply stared at Stiles. “My boy, does he know you saved him?”

“N-No I never owned up. But that’s not important. Go in and talk to him!”

The Dowager Empress simply nodded as she walked away, up the steps using her cane for support. She tapped on the door of Derek’s room; all she got in reply was “Go away Stiles!”

She ignored the warning and entered, stood beside the bed, packing his suitcase was the boy named Derek. His bow tie was missing as he stood angry. “Sorry, I-I didn’t know it was you.”

“I know who you thought it was. What do you want?”

“Well I was hoping you could tell me.”

“Listen child, I am very tired of being conned and tricked.”

Derek’s eyes looked directly at her. “I don’t want to trick you. I-I just want to know who I am, whether or not I belong to a family, your family.”

“You are a very good actor. Best yet in fact but I’ve had enough.” She said as she began to leave the room. Derek turned but as he did he sniffed, “Lavender?”

She turned, “Yardley’s, I’ve worn it for years.”

“Yes I remember. Laura and I smashed a bottle. So we bought you lavender bubble bath to replace it.” 

Derek sat on the couch at the foot of the bed, holding in his hands the key ring he wore around his neck reading ‘Beacon Hills’

“Whenever I smelt lavenders I would miss you when you went away, when you came here, to Beacon Hills.” Derek said as if he had remembered years of his past.

The dowager empress sat beside him holding out her hand, “May I?”

Derek nodded silently as he handed her the key ring. “This was our plan, my Derek’s and mine. He could look at it and im-”

“Imagine I was driving up to the town’s sign post. And we’d be together there soon.” He said cutting her off as his memories flooded back.

“There is something else only my Derek would know, our lullaby.”

Derek closed his eyes and imagined the melody; it was the same one he had heard back at the Talia Palace, he hummed the melody and as he sang softly the Dowager Empress joined in, “On the wind, across the sea, hear this song and remember, soon you’ll be home with me, once upon a December.”

“Oh Derek, my sweet Derek” She cried as she pulled him into a tight hug, the Dowager Empress had finally found the last of her family, and Derek had found how he was. The Dowager Empress finally held in her arms the pride of her family. As the two hugged, outside stood Stiles, knowing he had done the right thing he smiled. He was headed back to Wolf’s-Bane, never to see Derek again.


	9. Is it enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and his Grandmother are together again in Beacon Hills, making up for the last ten years they had been apart. Offered the reward for Derek's safe return, will Stiles take the money?  
> With a celebration being held in Derek's honour he cant help thinking of Stiles, but will he chose family or love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a tiny bit of Dethan in this chapter, because everyone loves them :) let me know what you guys think the comments are always welcome x o x

Deep in the outskirts of Beacon hills, in a rundown bell tower was Mortem. Pacing around the room, Mortem ordered Bartok around. “Bartok, get me a comb, find some cologne I wish to look my best!”

“That may take some time Master!”

“Then snap to it! We’re going to a party!”

Bartok’s eyes shot open at the word, “Ooh a party. Sir I can teach you all the latest moves! Have you heard of the Ketchup Song?”

Mortem simply ignored him as he slammed a newspaper onto the table, the headline reading –Royal Party Planned- Hale Prince found-

“We’ll let the Grand Duke Derek have his moment!”

“Who cares?”

“And then we’ll kill him!” shouted Mortem as he slammed his fist on the table, Bartok stopped dancing at once. “Kill him? But sir what happened to the party?”

Mortem grinned as he held up his reliquary, “That’s where we’ll kill him! Crush him at the height of his glory!”

Mortem let out a sickening laugh, as if planned a bolt of lightning flashed in the background. “Master please forget the boy and get a life!”

“I’ll get a life Bartok…HIS!”

Bartok really didn’t want anything to do with his Master’s plans anymore. He rolled his eyes as Mortem began to laugh hysterically at his plan, the bat turning to read his celebrity gossip magazine.

Not far down the road in her luxurious accommodation sat the Dowager Empress Marie, she sat on the couch whilst Derek, her newly found grandson sat on the floor in his new silk pyjamas. They were remembering their lives before the revolution. How Laura used to make Derek ride the angry horse that would throw him over the fence or how Derek used to put worms in Cora’s spaghetti. The two laughed, Derek held up a photograph of himself and his sisters, the only photograph of them that had survived. “Oh I remember now, how much I love them.”

“They would not want us to live in the past, now that we have found each other.” 

The two continued to smile and laugh until The Dowager Empress pulled from her memory box a drawing Derek had made her. It was of a little girl sat on a stool. “Oh look the drawing you gave me.”

Derek took it in his hand and laughed, “I remember, Laura said it looked like a pig riding a donkey. Ooh she made me so mad but, she was right.”

The two laughed as the Dowager Empress stroking Derek’s hair, the young man enjoying the touch of a loved one. The Dowager Empress stood up, guiding Derek by the hand towards the mirror. “Your laughter, I hear once again my dear granddaughters Laura and Cora.” She said as she opened up a wooden jewellery box, inside a large crown incrusted with thousands of diamonds. “But you have the beauty of your mother Talia, Empress of Imperial Pleinelune.”

Derek couldn’t help but let out a tear as his Grandmother placed the grown upon his head, he wasn’t Derek the orphan anymore.

The next night as Derek looked into the mirror he no longer saw the boy with no name, he saw himself. He saw Grand Duke Diderik Salvador Hale, heir to the Imperial Throne. He wore the finest of black suits, decorated with a royal blue sash and glimmering jewels and medals. His Father’s medal fastened to his chest. But most importantly, his Mother’s imperial crown, he grinned into the mirror, Kira and a maid stood beside him. “So, how do I look?”

“Like a prince” smiled Kira before pulling him into a hug. Upstairs Stiles was stood before the Dowager Empress, he bowed gracefully whilst greeting her. “You sent for me you’re grace?”

“$100,000,000 as promised, along with my gratitude.”

“I accept you’re gratitude you’re majesty but I don’t want the money” Said Stiles with an itch of confidence in his voice. “Then what do you want then?”

“Un-unfortunately nothing you can give.” He replied with a bow, he turned to walk away before the Empress grabbed his shoulder. “My dear boy, first you saved his life and mine, then you restore him to me and yet you want no reward.”

“Not anymore.”

“Why the change of mind?” asked the Empress with a smirk, Stiles simply frowned. “More of a change of heart. Excuse me I must go.” 

Stiles pardoned himself as he left her Majesties’ chambers, half way down the stairs he noticed Derek, dressed in his royal attire looking more beautiful than ever. “Hello Stiles.”

Stiles stopped and couldn’t believe hat was stood in front of him, “H-Hello.”

“Did you collect your reward?”

“My business here is done.” He said, as he went to walk away and elderly butler jumped in front of him. “Young man you will bow, and address the prince as ‘you’re Highness.”

Derek held out his hand as if to say no that’s ok but Stiles did so, bowing he took Derek’s hand and kissed it. “You’re Highness, I’m glad you found what you are looking for.”

“Y-You too”

“Well then goodbye, you’re Highness.” Stiles said with another bow before making his way down the stairs and out of sight, Derek couldn’t help but feel sick at the idea of him leaving. In another room Scott was getting ready for the celebratory ball, wearing a suit of his own with a collection of both his mother’s medals and some new ones of his own. Beside him Pooka stared into the mirror barking at his own reflection. He himself wore a sash and a medal. Scott picked him up, the dog licking his face. “Pooka can I barrow your medal? I want to impress Kira!”

The dog began to frantically lick his face, “Of course you don’t mind you’re a very good dog.” 

He looked up to see Stiles, his one and only friend stood beside him. “Well, if you’re ever in Wolf’s-bane again, be sure to look me up” Added a nervous Stiles. “So long Scott.”

“Dude, you’re making a mistake.”

“Trust me, this is the one thing I’m doing right…”

As he began to walk away Pooka jumped down ad began chewing on his pants, trying to get him to stay. Stiles simply smiled at his ‘arch enemy’, picking him up he gave him a gentle stroke. “Sorry mutt, but I don’t belong here.”

Pooka began to howl and wine as Stiles left, Scott picking him up and stroking him softly as they made their way to the ball. The moment they reached the party he sat the dog on a ’doggy throne’ a small chair reserved for Pooka as Scott grabbed Kira and they began to waltz. The party was much like the one from Derek’s dream, the glimmering dresses, the handsome suits and the graceful dancing and twirling, but he missed Stiles.

As the part started in his honour Derek was introduced to friends of his Grandmother’s and some others living in exile after the revolution. There were countless dukes and dutchesses, lords and ladies who all kind of blended into one. He looked around the room to see Scott waving him over. 

“Hi Scott.”

“You’re Majesty” he greeted him with a bow. Kira stood with some other young teens, one with strawberry blond hair and beautiful red lips. “Derek this is Lydia Martin, her mother was your teacher back home.”

The memories soon flooded back to Derek, he remembered being a little brat during his lessons. “Oh yes my mother remembers you well your highness. Quite the little rascal” teaunted the girl with a smirk.

“Please tell her I’m sorry for being such a handful” Derek laughed. Beside her was a familier face, it was Danny, the boy who asked him to dance at the resteraunt. “You’re majesty.”

“Hello Danny.”

“You’re quite the dancer Prince Derek”

“Well you led so you did most of the work.” He smiled as Danny bowed before him. As they spoke a young man walked past, a broad frame and short auburn hair. He looked at Danny as he walked past, but as soon as he looked up the young man shot his eyes to the floor. 

“Who’s that?”

“That’s Ethan. He has a huge crush on our Danny here.”

Derek turned and smiled, “Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“Because I don’t think he does have a crush on me I think Lydia is just playing mind games. Besides every time I try and talk to him he gets all nervous and runs away.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he grabbed Danny’s hand, pulling him across the marble dancefloor and into the direction of Ethan, as the boy saw the two walking over his body stiffened. “Y-y-you’re hig-gness.” 

 

“Hello Ethan, my first act as Grande Duke I order you two to grab something to drink and go talk to each other. By royal order!” he said with authority, forcing their hands to interlock. Ethan’s cheeks soon turned a rosy red as he felt Danny’s warm touch. “Would you like to dance?”

Ethan didn’t say a word, simply nodded with a weak smile, Danny pulling him to the dancefloor. He placed his hand on Ethan’s hip and the other in his, Ethan’s hand on his shoulder as the two began to waltz.

Derek smiled as he made his way back over to Scott, Kira and Lydia, the three of them smiling. “That was a lovely thing to do.”

“Well you can’t stop a spark like that.”

Scott leaned closer to Derek and smiled, “And you should know you’re majesty. There’s still time to find him.”

Derek was shocked by those words; he knew he couldn’t forget about Stiles no matter how much he tried. He excused himself as he wondered out the back of the room, behind the curtain that led to the balcony. Fifteen minutes had passed as poked his head through the curtain, he watched the figures waltz across the marble ballroom, dresses flowing and glistening as the light of the large crystal chandeliers bounced off of them, the music echoing throughout the large ballroom.

“He isn’t there you know.”

Derek turned to see his Grandmother stood there, a deep blue dress decorated with jewels and diamonds, a tiara similar to his crown but larger and covered every inch with diamonds. “I know he isn’t Gra-Erm who isn’t Grandmamma?”

“A remarkable boy, a boy who gave you a train ticket”

“Stiles? No probably spending his reward money. Probably half way back home by now.”

“Look at them dance” said the Dowager Empress as the two watched the couples glide across the ballroom, the waltz playing in the background performed by a royal band. “You were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles but, I wonder if it’s what you really want.”

Derek shot around to face his grandmother, his smile dropping. “Of course, of course it is. I found what I was looking for, I found out who I am, I found you” added Derek, his Grandmother pulling him into a hug, a tight hug he could get used to. “Yes you did find me, and you’ll always have me. But is it enough?”

As the two embraced each other his Grandmother whispered into his ear, “My darling, he didn’t take the money.”, as she pulled apart she smiled, “knowing that you are alive, seeing the young man you have become brings me joy I never thought I could feel again.” She said as she placed a kiss on Derek’s forehead. Derek turned from his Grandmother for only a second, “Whatever you chose, we shall always have each other.”

He turned to reply but when he did he only saw the curtain closing, she had joined the party. It was up to him, join her or chase after Stiles?


	10. The last Hale death!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's finally found his family, his new home, but will that last when the figure of his nightmares crashes his party. Derek must face his past before it becomes is undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter, only the epilogue to go :) mainly angst and evil stuff but nice cute fluff at the end :) x o x

Derek stood trying to work out what to do. He couldn’t make the decision between love or family, both things he’d been craving for so long. Pooka was sat beside him, growling at the balcony behind them, running out he continued to bark. As Derek ran onto the balcony he saw that the concrete steps led down into the garden maze. Pooka was now running through and Derek had no choice but to follow. He wondered past the large fountain through the large green hedges, following the barking for guidance. 

Not far was the train station, Stiles stood waiting in line for his turn to buy a ticket. As he took a step forward he put his hand in his pocket to find some money, but all he found was the rose Derek had given him before the ballet. He jumped out of the queue, knowing he had to go back for his prince.  
Derek continued to wonder through the maze looking for Pooka, finding him beside an archway.   
“There you are” he cooed as he picked the puppy up from the ground.

“Derek” Whispered a faint voice ominous voice, the young Prince panicking as he ran forward, the shrubs of the maze behind him growing over blocking his escape. He was now trapped on a bridge above Beacon Hill’s lake.

“Derek.” 

Derek looked up as he brushed off his suit, wiping away the twigs and leaves. A dark figure he recognised, his wrinkled skin and scraggy beard framed his strange smile. “You’re Imperial Highness. Look at what ten years has done to us. You a handsome young gentleman, and me a rotting corpse!”

“That face!”

“Last seen at a party like this one…”

“A curse!”

“Followed by a tragic night under the ice, REMEMBER?”

The man held up his reliquary, devilish winged creatures flew from it, grabbing his sleeves they began trying to cut at him with their claws and teeth, knocking off his crown, slashing his suit and tearing at the fabric. One of the creatures began to claw at him, leaving a trail of cuts across his cheek and neck, Derek pushing them off and almost losing his balance.

“Mortem!”

“Yes Mortem Occupavi, destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around, and around, and around!” The green demons that flew from his reliquary began to rip Derek’s suit even more, nothing left but a shredded memory of his new found life.

“You’re on your own sir, this can only end in tears!” shouted Bartok from a statue up above. 

“You were but only lucky you’re Majesty, unlike your dear family” Mocked Mortem with a bitter laugh, Derek’s eyes filling up with sorrow and fear “You managed to escape, whilst they died locked in the Palace as it was set alight.”

Derek could feel the anger build up inside of him, he hated the figure stood before him. “Wha-what?”

“Yes Derek, they burned to death whilst you ran for your little life!” he mocked, now laughing hysterically as he watched Derek suffer. Derek stood up and let out a growl, “I am not afraid of you!”

“I can fix that! Care for a little swim, under the ice?” grinned Mortem as he held up the reliquary, a burst of green light shot from it and began to crack the stone paving of the bridge, the entire thing around Derek erupted, rubble exploding around him, barley staying together by its metal beams and concrete slabs, it fell to a slant knocking Derek off his feet, desperately trying to cling on as he fell closer to the water.

“SAY YOUR PRAYERS DEREK, NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU!” spat Mortem through a hysterical laugh.

“Wanna bet?” 

He turned to see Stiles behind him, one strong punch to the jaw knocked Mortem to the ground. Stiles jumped down the crumbling bridge grabbing Derek’s hands. “Hold on babe.”

“If we live through this, remind me to thank you.”

“Thank me later” he groaned as he tried to pull Derek up from the ledge, Mortem being them laughing. “How enchanting, together again, FOR THE LAST TIME!”

Mortem shot a blast of green energy towards Stiles, carrying him back up to the sturdy intact part of the bridge, pushing him into the rubble dropping a metal beam onto his lap, unable to move. He shot his reliquary towards the large statue of Pegasus that decorated the bridge, its stone eyes glowing red as it came to life. Stiles just managed to remove the metal beam before the stone creature tried to crush him, grabbing a broken pipe he tried to fend it off.

“Hold on Derek!”

Derek began to crawl up the crumbling stone until he reached the ledge, seconds later the destroyed section of the bridge crashed into the icy river below, Derek now hanging on for dear life. Mortem ran back to Derek and grabbed his hair, “Do svidaniya your highness.” He let go allowing Derek to slightly fall, concrete and rubble falling into the water below. “Finally the last Hale death!” he laughed. 

He looked down to see Derek hanging on to the bridge, his fingers turning red as he gripped onto the brick and rubble. He placed hit foot on Derek’s fingers, ready to break them in order to let the prince fall to his death, before he could he felt a sharp pain as his leg buckled, Pooka gnawing at his ankle. He kicked the puppy away and turned back to the ledge, small ripples forming in the icy river.

“Long live the Hale’s.” he laughed hysterically. 

“Right!” 

His laughter of victory was interrupted, he turned to see Derek stood meters away, eyes narrow and teeth gritted. “I couldn’t have said it better myself!” 

Derek ran forward, forcing himself onto the man and knocking him to the floor, the two scrambling, Derek trying to reach the reliquary that lay beside them. Mortem pushed him off, the younger boy falling into the rubble. He picked up the reliquary and turned; as he did Pooka bit his fingers, dropping the object to the floor rolling over towards Derek. It stopped when it reached the underside of Derek’s shoe. 

“NOOOO!” spat the man, lip dripping with blood. 

Derek put the tiniest bit of pressure on the object, the once green light inside glowing red, he watched Mortem suffer. He looked over to see the Pegasus statue glow and explode in front of Stiles, a large fragment of concrete falling on his head. He gritted his teeth as he watched Stiles fall unconscious. 

“This is for Stiles!”

Mortem crawled towards Derek as the glass began to crack; the menacing red light escaping made him stop in his tracks. “No!”

“This is for my family!”

As more of reliquary began to break Mortem jumped towards Derek, the man clawing at his feet. 

”I’ll tear you to pieces!” he spat.

“And this, this is for you. Do svidaniya!” spat Derek through gritted teeth, the last step crushing the reliquary. Mortem’s eyes widened as the only shred of life he had left was destroyed, eyes shot open in fear. He stood up and began to stumble; a sharp gasp escaped him as he stumbled backwards, a shot of green lightning from the sky crashed into his body, with a scream his body began to deaerate. His skin melting away from his body, within seconds all that was left was a skeleton that writhed and wriggled like it was having a seizure, it soon crumbled into dust, blowing into the wind and into nothing.

Derek ran over to Stiles, pulling up his head and resting it on his lap. “Come on babe please be ok. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” 

There was no reply as Derek nudged Stiles trying to wake him; he rested his own head against Stiles’. He wasn’t prepared to lose him again, he couldn’t. “Come on babe, I love you!”

“y-you do?”

Derek’s eyes shot open at the sight of Stiles waking up, as he raised his head Derek pulled him into a hug, Pooka barking and yapping in excitement. “I thought you were going to Wolf’s-Bane?”

“I was”

“You didn’t take the money!”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“I had to…I”  
Their lips were now inches apart, this was to be the fairy tale kiss that the lovers had after their enduring fight, but they were interrupted by Pooka sat beside them, holding Talia’s crown in his mouth, Stiles took it from the puppy and placed it upon Derek’s head. “They’re waiting for you.”   
Derek simply let out a smirk, removing his crown as he placed a kiss on Stiles cheek. He knew what he had to do. 

Back in her room the Dowager Empress found the crown back in its box followed by a note. Kira and Scott stood behind her as she read, trying to hold back the tears as she took in the words.

Dear Grandmamma

Wish me luck. We’ll be together in Beacon Hill’s soon. There’s just a special someone I have to take care of first. 

À bientôt

The Dowager Empress hands Kira and Scott the letter with a smile, the two grinning as they read. 

“Oh they’ve eloped, isn’t that romantic? What a perfect ending.”

“No! What a beautiful beginning” smiled the Dowager Empress as she stared through the window, down the river on a boat stood Derek and Stiles. Derek still stood in his torn and ripped suit, he and Stiles both bowing before circling each other with a smile, both boys interlocking fingers, Stiles’ hand perfectly on Derek’s waist as the two began to dance. As Stiles twirled Derek he pulled him back in, putting one hand behind his head he pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you Stiles.”

“I love you too, Grand Duke Diderik Salvador Hale!” Stiles said dramatically, winking as he put one hand under Derek’s legs and the other around his back, holding him in his arms as Derek wrapped his arms around his lover. “Call me Derek!” 

“You’ve come a long way from being that big grumpy macho man I found dancing across the ballroom!”

Derek rolled his eyes as he kissed Stiles’ cheek, “Well I’m glad you found me.”

“I’m glad I did. You know you act all big and manly put you’re a big softy.”

The two grinned as their lips locked, a kiss that was timed perfectly with the fireworks that erupted behind them. The two pulled apart and laughed, they had forgotten about the party in Derek’s honour. Their lips locked once again as Stiles ran his hand through Derek’s hair, Pooka only a few feet away covering his eyes with his paw. 

They pulled apart again as Stiles placed Derek back on his feet, the other boy still with his arms around Stiles’ neck. “I’ve realised something Stiles. I know it was you who helped me and my Grandmamma escape.”

Stiles let out a sheepish smirk as he stared into Derek’s eyes, “Yeah it was.”

“Thank you, for everything. And you’re wrong by the way.”

Stiles gazed at his lover in confusion, “About what?”  
Derek let out a smirk as he placed a series of kisses up Stiles’ neck, his lips meeting his ear. “Princes DO marry kitchen boys!”

Stiles’ could feel his cheeks growing red as he let out a giggle, his Prince smiling back at him. He stepped back and bowed again, Derek giving a curtsey before joining him in another dance, the music playing from the party could be heard throughout Beacon Hills.

-Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is La vie en rose

When you kiss me heaven sighed, and thought I close my eyes I see la vie en rose-

The two continued to dance, their bodies resting peacefully against each other as they slowly swayed, their fingers interlocked as Derek rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder, he had it now, he had a home.

-When you press me to your heart, I’m in a wold apart, a world where roses bloom

And when you speak angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs

Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be, la vie en rose-

As their boat sailed off Bartok stood only a few feet away on a balcony, waltzing with only his shadow. Out of nowhere appeared a female bat, albino like himself. She fluttered her eyes as she wrapped her little hands over his wing, pulling him close and leaving a kiss on his cheek.

“Wow. I tell you what wow.”


	11. Epilogue: Soon you'll be, home with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek return to Beacon Hills, reunited with his Grandmother once again. Derek thinks that his life is complete, but Stiles has a little surprise for him. But that isn't the only surprise that awaits the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the epilogue of Once upon a December. I had so much fun writing this and it brought back so many memories. In fact I ended up buying an Anastasia music box online. 
> 
> All comments welcome, tell me what you think about all of it, your favourite part and the worst part. I love you all :) x o x

It had been two months now since Stiles and Derek eloped, their boat taking them to a cute little cottage along the Californian coast. The couple spent the time really getting to know each other, Derek sharing his restored memories of his childhood with Stiles, the other boy smiling as he listened to Derek’s stories of mischief and mayhem. 

They would take late strolls along the coast with Pooka, the little pup chasing after seagulls and avoiding nose pinches from passing crabs. The young Prince smiling as he walked with his feet in the sand and his hand tangled with his lovers. 

One night they sat with a glass of wine each, Stiles acting all manly whilst pushing another log on the fire, jumping back with a shock as to avoid the embers being spat back at him. Derek couldn’t help but smile, “Stiles?”

“Yes your Majesty?” he asked raising a cheeky eyebrow. “What do you remember about life before the revolution? You know, when you worked in the Palace?”

Stiles simply stared off into the open space between them, he couldn’t really remember much other than mopping floors and emptying bins. He did remember one of the cooks, Mrs. Pasternack. She was short woman with white hair, she was a large woman but who wouldn’t be if they had to taste test royal banquets. He was one of the servants who raised Stiles; she was the one who would tell him stories of his mother, Claudia. 

“So you don’t remember her?” 

“I remember she was pretty.” He said with a weak smile before sipping his wine, Derek placing his hand on top of his. “She’d be so proud of you!”

“I hope so. And all I know about my Dad is that he was a soldier, he had to leave the country before my Mom even had a chance to tell him she was pregnant.”

Derek felt guilty now, he didn’t mean to awaken Stiles’ demons, he just wanted to know a bit more about him. 

Stiles put his arm around him and pulled him into a side hug, the larger boy wrapping his arms around his waist. “But enough of the past, we’ve got an entire future together.”

Derek couldn’t help but grin, tomorrow they were heading back to Beacon Hills, although it was a secret, a surprise for his Grandmother. Derek leaned up to kiss Stiles, a delicate kiss on those rose coloured lips. The night was starting to heat up as Derek’s hands were now sliding up Stiles’ shirt, Derek now placing a series of bites along his jawline. Their fun was interrupted however by a very sleepy and very hungry Pooka, licking Derek’s toes. The two simply laughed, encouraging the puppy to jump up onto Stiles, his once arch enemy. He licked his face repeatedly as Derek wondered to the kitchen to fig out the last of the dog food, as he returned to the room he saw his two boys, Pooka snuggling into Stiles chest, his thin fingers stroking the puppy’s head. 

This was it, this was Derek’s family. 

The next morning they made their way back to Beacon Hills, their boat dropping them off just outside of town, the three taking a taxi through the city. “Last time we were in a taxi to Beacon Hills we were on our way to try and convince your Grandmother you were really you!” 

“No babe we were on our way to try and con my Grandmother into believing I was me!” added Derek with a smirk as he nudged the former con man. They pulled up outside the Dowager Empresses home, paying the driver they made their up the path, Derek ringing the doorbell.

A maid opened the door and her eyes shot open, she didn’t address the two or introduce them, she simply screamed before running up the stairs, the two boys looking at each other in confusion. “I’m just going to go in.” 

“Are we allowed?” asked Stiles. “It’s my Grandmamma’s house I doubt she’ll call the sheriff’s department. As they made their way inside they were greeted by the butler, the man taking their bags as Pooka ran around his feet. “The Dowager Empress is in the living room your Highness. Do you wish me to introduce you?”

Derek smirked, “No thank you. I’ll introduce myself.”

The two smirked as they snuck their way into the living room; the Dowager Empress was listening to Johnny Mathis on LP, Wonderful Wonderful. She hummed along in her chair as she heard the footsteps approach. “Ah James, could you please make me a cup of hot water and lemon?”

“Sorry out of lemon” said Derek with a smile, the Dowager Empress turning in her chair the instant she heard the voice, jumping up and grabbing her cane she made her way over to her grandson whilst bursting into tears. “Oh Derek, my Derek you should have told me you were coming.”  
“It’s called a surprise Grandmamma!” Derek managed to say whislt being squeezed tightly by his Grandmother, “My dear boy the last time I got a surprise off of you was when you and your Uncle Peter placed that frog in my purse!” she said with a laugh, Pooka running around her feet barking happily.

She turned to Stiles and her smile faded, “And you young man!” she was now pointing her finger directly in Stiles face, the young man could only gulp and hope for the best. She broke her frown with a smile, her pointed finger relaxing as her hand wrapped itself around his neck. “Come here my dear boy.”

Derek couldn’t help but grin as he watched his lover and his Grandmother greet each other with such love. The three sat down and Derek told her all about their trip away. The Dowager Empress smiled at their stories, this is what she longed for, to hear her dear Derek happy.

Stiles noticed Pooka scratching at the door, and took the opportunity. “Hey Derek Pooka wants out.”

Derek mimed an ‘oh’ as he stood up and made his way over to the door, pushing it open and letting the puppy out, following him. The Dowager Empress turned to Stiles with a smirk, “A prince has people to do those sorts of things for him.”

“Yes but then we wouldn’t be alone, and then I wouldn’t be able to speak to you” answered Stiles with a smirk of his own. 

“About what may I ask?”

Stiles was trying to form the words, but everything he could think of to say sounded pathetic or so cliché, he just decided on the truth. “I want to ask for your permission so that I can later ask Derek to marry me, okay?”

The Dowager Empress continued to smirk, helping herself up by her cane and walking to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room. “My dear boy, before I give an answer I must ask you some questions.”

“Sure, fire away.”

“Do you plan on making my Grandson take your name?” she asked without warning, Stiles stunned at the question. “Well actually I was thinking a double barrel kind of thing. Like Stilinski hale or Hale-Stilinski, or Hilinski or something.”

“Good answer, I don’t need to remind you that my Derek is the last Hale able to carry on that name.” Secondly, do you have a ring?”

Stiles couldn’t help but snicker, “Your Majesty no offence but I was a con-man for 86% of my life, I could barely afford the train tickets here.” 

She smiled at the young man’s whit; turning her back to him she opened a large pearl encrusted jewellery box. She rummaged around until she found what she was looking for, a small black felt box. She made her way over to Stiles and handed it to him with a smile before returning to her seat.

“You have my permission young Stiles. If you wish to marry my grandson, I have no objections.”

Stiles was confused, this isn’t how these kinds of talks were supposed to go. “R-really is that it?” he asked, “No ‘what are your intentions?’ no ‘are you after the money?’ none of that kind of thing?” 

The Dowager Empress let out a laugh at the boy, almost bursting into hysterics. “My dear, you turned down $100,000,000 after restoring Derek to me. Not only that you saved my life, and his twice and still you are yet to ask for anything in return. And if this is what you are asking for then my answer is yes.”

The Dowager Empress placed her hand on Stiles’, the two smiling. “Open it” she whispered. Stiles did so, opening the small box to see a ring of silver, the silver shaped like leaves of a willow tree, between the silver leaves of the ring sat a beautiful ruby. “It was the ring Derek’s father gave to my dear Talia when he proposed; it is the only item of hers I have left. And I would like you to give it to my Derek.”

Stiles almost let out a tear as he smiled, leaning over and hugging the old woman whilst muttering thank you. Just as they pulled apart Derek and Pooka came back into the room, the puppy sliding over the marble tiles. “You guys alright.”

“Yes my dear. In fact considering you missed your last party, I’ve decided I will host another. Nothing too big just family and friends, your cousin Kira will be most happy to see you and your friend Scott.”

The two smiled at the idea, it would be lovely to celebrate. That night they all gathered, both Derek and Stiles dressed in royal suits, the Dowager Empress once again presenting Derek with his mother’s crown. “My dear boy I also had this made for you” she said to Stiles, the boy’s eyes popping out as she placed a small crown upon his messy hair. “Thank you, your grace.”

Kira and Scott being the first to arrive, she wore a beautiful kimono inspired dress, Scott wearing his medals and royal sash now that he was the Empresses Royal medic, just like his mother. 

“Well if it isn’t Stiles Stilinski!”

Stiles couldn’t help but pull is best friend into a hug, the two almost crying as they embraced each other. “You’re Majesty.”

“Scotty you can call me Derek you know you can.”

Lydia arrived with her mother; the strawberry blond wore a beautiful red dress that flowed behind her, reintroducing her mother to Prince Derek. “Ah you I couldn’t forget that face. To think you were once the little boy who put a tack pin on my chair” she smiled as Derek hugged her, “I’ve already passed my apologise along but I am so sorry.”

“Oh please Lydia was worse as a child. She read the little mermaid with her Grandmother once and refused to answer to anything but Ariel!” she said, Lydia rolling her eyes as she pulled her into the crowd of people. Danny and Ethan arrived only moments later, holding hands. “You’re majesty.”

“Ah it’s nice to see my plan worked” Derek said smugly, “Yeah it did, thank you for giving me the push I needed” answered Ethan. 

Stiles turned to see the Dowager Empress holding up her wrist to look at her watch, tapping on the small glass as if to say ‘go on then’. Stiles took this as a sign, he tapped Derek on the shoulder, the other boy turning around. “Your Majesty may I speak to you in the garden?”  
Derek couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the way Stiles was being ‘polite and proper’. The two both giggling as they made their way out into the garden, a little tipsy from the champagne. “What is it?”

“Close your eyes” Ordered Stiles, Derek still smirking as he did so. The minute his eyes were closed Stiles fumbled with the box in his pocket, falling to one knee. “Open.”

Derek opened his eyes and his heart erupted into a thousand butterflies, still smirking as he saw Stiles staring back up at him. 

“Derek I found you as an orphan wondering around the Talia Palace, with no idea about who you were. In all honesty at first I was going to screw you over, but then we survived a train wreck, I stopped you from jumping off of a cliff and we fought a deranged monk from killing you. Amongst all that I realised I loved you.”

Derek couldn’t tell if it was the drink, the memory of Stiles trying to con him or the emotion of the moment, but he let out a couple of tears as he held onto Stiles’ hand. 

“So what I want to say is, Grand Duke Diderik Salvador Hale. Will you marry me?”

Derek didn’t answer; he just tackled Stiles to the ground, both boys rolling across the grass smiling between kisses. Derek pulled apart and nuzzled his head into Stiles’ neck, “Yes I will marry you.”

Stiles eyes shot open at the answer, his natural instinct was to pick Derek up from the waist, twirling him in the air like Eric does to Ariel at the end of the movie when she runs out of the ocean. The minute he placed him back on the ground he placed the ring on his fingers, his own hand shaking. “This was your mothers you know, your Grandmother wanted me to give it to you.”

Derek let out another tear as he placed a sloppy kiss on his lips, smiling between pecks. The two made their way inside, Stiles giving the Dowager Empress a thumb up, she took that as a sign. Stiles gathered in the centre of the room, still holding on to Derek’s hand. 

“You probably think that this is a welcome home party but it isn’t.” he turned to Derek who was smiling.

“Well this is actually, an engagement party!” said Derek with glee as he held up his hand, Lydia, Danny and Kira dropping their jaws as they ran over to Derek, Ethan and Scott running over to Stiles, Scott pulling his friend into a headlock. 

They continued to celebrate, between greetings and congratulations Derek and Stiles exchanged kisses and touches of the hand, at one point Derek was sat on Stiles knee, purposely grinding just to torment his fiancé.

Derek left Stiles with their friends as he continued to greet his guests, he smiled as he turned to see his Grandmother waving him over, the young man walking to her side. “Derek I would like you to meet a close friend of mine who has just arrived.”

Derek smiled as he shook the man’s hand; he was a middle aged man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He smiled a familiar smile at Derek as he greeted him. “You’re Majesty.”

“This is our local Sherriff.”

“Nice to meet you, thank you so much for coming.”

“You’re welcome, I’m happy for you and your fiancé.”

Derek was still excited to hear that word; it was only just becoming real. “Thank you, it’s nice to know my Grandmother is friend with an officer of the law.”

“Well I used to be a soldier in the Pleinelian army your Grace, but that was a long time ago. I haven’t been there in about twenty-two years.”

The Dowager Empress placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder as the butler handed the Sherriff a glass of champagne. “Our dear Sherriff Stilinski is a valued friend.”

Derek’s eyes shot open the minute his Grandmother spoke his name, a solider named Stilinski? Derek couldn’t help but stare at the man trying to find some sort of resemblance. “Sir did you ever meet a woman called Claudia?”

The Sherriff looked both confused and happy to hear the name, the Dowager Empresses looking confused. The Sherriff let out a smile as he sipped his drink, “Oh do I? She was the love of my life. I was away on duty and when I sent a message to the Palace I was told she had passed. Broke my heart.” He answered with a frown, the memory still fresh for him. Derek simply stared before backing away slowly, “Excuse me I, I have to find my fiancé.”


End file.
